


玫瑰园（伪pwp）

by jiajiajia7



Category: Tonhyuk - Fandom, 佑猴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiajia7/pseuds/jiajiajia7
Summary: ·根据今天超漂亮的 Bom x House of Collections 纪念展示开业活动和老张自己拎着水壶的皂片展开的假的后劲不足的伪pwp·只有7k，稍微修改了一下，没大变化，就丰富了两句车，后续准备另开，写共用设定短篇系列。·最近忙，这个真的是极限速撸了，等忙完了加一段吧x·黑帮龙头（花匠）x 娱乐公司总裁（客人）·au狂魔再临





	玫瑰园（伪pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ·根据今天超漂亮的 Bom x House of Collections 纪念展示开业活动和老张自己拎着水壶的皂片展开的假的后劲不足的伪pwp
> 
> ·只有7k，稍微修改了一下，没大变化，就丰富了两句车，后续准备另开，写共用设定短篇系列。
> 
> ·最近忙，这个真的是极限速撸了，等忙完了加一段吧x
> 
> ·黑帮龙头（花匠）x 娱乐公司总裁（客人）
> 
> ·au狂魔再临

今天的张家庄园又不安宁。

其实还好，张佑赫作为庄园的真正主人，虽然喜静，但并不讨厌李在元那群还是识时务的所谓友人们。

毕竟张家是黑道，毕竟张佑赫是新任龙头，他李在元既然已经是张家继子，想摆脱这关系做普通人去结识普通朋友也是不行的。

何况他们两个人还长得有那么点相像。

李家本来是张家家臣一样的存在，李在元的父母在危机关头，代替了张佑赫的双亲死于手下突发的暴乱，李在元因此被张家收养，甚至没有给他改姓氏，就是为了表达张家的感谢。张家顺便藉着这个由头进行了大规模的肃清，奠定了张家的地位，所以就算张佑赫性格完全不同于父亲，如今也能稳坐龙头之位。

其实张佑赫本身对李在元没什么敌意。这个弟弟一直拎得很清，一开始他们就约定了，既然李在元被优待但没有继承权，那么他就不争不抢，过自己的日子，相反的，张佑赫也不要想着干涉他的一举一动，不要总用黑道的东西来束缚他，他做事会懂得轻重。

于是名义上的兄弟关系就这样维持着。

李在元喜欢当什么DJ之类的，也涉足娱乐圈，逃不开的身份让他有机会触碰到许多“内部人士”，于是早在几年前就洞悉了游戏规则，成为圈内人才知晓的真正的翻云覆雨手。因此，张家庄园里时不时会出现几个外面人们耳熟能详的名人面孔，不过偶尔也有一些胆大的新人。但张佑赫总觉得美丽的皮囊千篇一律，不如军火来得千娇百媚，不懂更不管。李在元明白他什么意思，就只在庄园侧楼里开party，会避开张佑赫这边的“业务”，也尽量不吵到他，仅仅是借由身份与影响力，半公开地和那些“贵客”各取所需——大多数情况下只是要个气氛，远没有那些不懂事的企业家们那么糜烂。李在元到底是张家教出来的，行事上也谨慎，少有胡来的时候。

今日也算是闲来无事，张佑赫带着工具来到了庄园后面的花丛里，想把有几株死掉的玫瑰挖出来，把新到的栽进去。张佑赫的母亲平时不参与黑道里的事务，于是就打理这片近人高的玫瑰丛来消磨时光。张佑赫算是个孝子，但为人太过冷漠，有时候情感表达也有点障碍，不知道怎么陪伴母亲，就只默默学了怎么打理这些花朵，有时间了就来一起干点活，无言地共度一段时光。后来母亲先去世了，这里就只有张佑赫一个人会过来弄一弄，等到这几年父亲也自己退了休去国外养老，他变忙了，疏于打理，就总看见玫瑰有几朵死掉的，于是只好买了新株重新栽培，来弥补没有时间照顾导致的过失。

其实这时候也体现了张佑赫和李在元类似的地方，不需要打扮得西服革履的时候，张佑赫也会和李在元一样，买点潮牌来穿。不过李在元总是对他的品味表示不解，同时却对最终结果略有赞美，这也让张佑赫弄不清楚自己的穿着是好还是不好。反正他只是买了自己顺眼的，在没人时候穿穿，自己舒服而已，就用不着考虑那么多，在意别人怎么想了。

包括今天也是，虽然要在花园里干活而穿了舒服的全黑的旧衣服，尤其是上身只是件普通T恤，不过在他戴了帽子口罩和手套以后，看上去就显得还有点意思。也算难得休闲，他就这么穿着高高兴兴地去整理他的玫瑰了。

天气不错，张佑赫干活干到一半的时候决定休息一下，于是坐在玫瑰园里的石凳上抬头看天。蓝天白云，阳光也不强烈，一切都刚刚好。玫瑰园这部分倒是很临近李在元开party的侧楼，不过不知道怎么回事，这小子今天转性了，放的歌都干净悠扬，没有以前节奏感那么强，就更让张佑赫舒服，干脆在音乐里多偷了会儿懒，放松着裹着薄汗的肌肉。

但就在张佑赫闭眼欣赏完那首不知道谁唱的，歌词里有应景的blue sky的歌以后，他因为玫瑰园里悉悉索索的声音而睁开了锐利的眼。警惕性虽然在，可他身体没动，只视线锁定向了声音来源的方向。

玫瑰叶子抖了抖，而后出现了一个头顶着一瓣红玫瑰花瓣，身穿着黑底白条纹衬衣和纯黑西裤的小东西从花丛里走了出来。他倒是没有被这里的地形搞得太狼狈，可迷茫的表情暴露了他迷路的事实。

他的发色很怪，有点灰，也有点紫，在光线下会变化，很神奇。软软的头发之下是看着柔嫩的面孔以及一对不容忽视的大耳朵，耳垂上是张佑赫很喜欢的那种金属小圈，整个人都挺显得干净的，但又有那么点说不上来的时尚感。

大概是哪个刚出道就叫李在元发现的小明星？不过这种感觉肯定会火的吧，还来找李在元，怕不是叫那臭小子强行分一杯羹，白占不少便宜了。张佑赫想着，也没理他，就安静地坐在一旁，看他准备干什么。

会问路吧，问完送走了就行。微微垂眼，张佑赫忽然觉得有点渴，不过他没带饮用水出来，于是只好忍耐了。

可能是喝了酒，来人的脚步轻轻的，不过步伐不算凌乱，就没有什么摔倒的危险。他上前了一步，没有再靠近，就在张佑赫面前堆放的花株与工具旁蹲下身，两手交叠着放在膝头，是一种很乖巧的，孩子气的姿势。他没动手摸，就仔细看了看，而后抬起头，仰视坐在石凳上的张佑赫，一张面孔因为笑意而舒展，眼睛也弯了，十分讨喜。他的声音很轻，如同浸在甜酒里一样，有点低哑，但是特别好听：“你在做什么啊？”

“种花。”没料到他会这样问，张佑赫顿了一下，还是直接回答了问题。他的声音隔着口罩，变得模糊且莫名黏着，好像口腔里泌出了多余的唾液，哪怕他仍觉得口干舌燥。

“真好看呢......”那小东西低头抿嘴笑，颊边鼓起两个小肉包，可爱得叫人忍不住想要尖叫。他头顶的那花瓣似乎也是被这笑所俘虏，终于从他头上落下，而不是继续持续着不科学地紧贴陪伴。

看到花瓣掉落，他眨了眨眼睛，而后又抬脸，微微咬了一点饱满下唇的边缘，眼睛转了转，似乎在努力措辞：“对不起，我好像碰到了花朵，是不是影响你的工作了啊？”

瞧这个意思，自己是被当成花匠了。张佑赫垂了眼，稍微往前倾身，不着痕迹地靠近了他一些，极小幅度地点了点头，看上去甚是严肃认真，然而在口罩下的嘴唇已经弯起来，是他极少数时候按捺不住的兴奋。

他很少笑，有时候心情好也不一定笑，可只要他笑了，就说明有什么东西足够吸引到他了。

眼前这就有一个。

张佑赫这个人，适合也不适合做龙头。他本身性格是个机会主义者，宁过错不放过，有时候甚至会显得咄咄逼人，让人觉得他不懂什么叫“得饶人处且饶人”，更不懂什么叫“来日方长”。不过他本人也不想要那种亲和力，哪怕黑帮里都是人，可黑帮还是黑帮，何必那么多人情世故热血义气，你们动手杀人时候怎么没看见讲道理呢？所以他坚持了自己的原则，只是有时候稍微睁一只眼闭一只眼一点，就如同对待李在元那样。

所以仁慈些，反正是李在元的朋友，总会知道是谁的，要不要就此放过他呢......张佑赫想着，一双眼一直落在安胜浩身上，黑色的眼眸里某种浓重的渴望骤起，显然不是一个花匠该有的神情。

但不知道这小东西是不是喝的酒里被加了料，还软软地有些讨好地笑着，完全不知道自己还有逃跑的机会。

舔了舔唇，张佑赫知道，自己已经按捺不住，于是他拽下了手套，露出了一双干净的手。稍微拽了拽口罩的中间，露出了鼻尖，他的动作像是在掩饰尴尬，但本质都是暗示：“不过没事，我还有很多时间。”

“那也很不好意思，”李在元的客人似乎是有点情绪化的，他忽然低下头，看了看面前的工具，很快又摇了摇脑袋，略显苦恼，“我很想帮忙，可是我不会照顾植物。”

张佑赫闻言，微微挑了挑眉。他不动声色地又往前凑了凑，而后用有些沙哑的嗓音发问：“你，叫什么名字？”

“胜浩，安胜浩......”他才回答了，就被大力一拽，身体从蹲姿舒展开，略有点麻的脚被工具一绊，整个人就扑向了不知道什么时候摘下口罩露出了整张脸的黑衣男人。这个过程对于他来说有点太突然了，于是他忍不住小声“啊”地叫了出来。

把人抱住侧坐在自己腿上，张佑赫闻到了一股淡淡的玫瑰香。这味道之前以为是玫瑰园里的，但这时候仔细闻就会发现，是怀里抱着的安胜浩身上的。不知道是因为他喝了酒，还是由于这种香水里的酒精成分，比起纯粹花香，这味道里混合了一点点幽冷暧昧的味道，和安胜浩软软的样子不怎么搭调。

其实和他的装扮也不是很搭调，所以大概是真的被有心人给下了点什么有趣的小药才变成这副模样的吧。

张佑赫正在想，结果却感觉脖子上被一只手勾住了，抬眼一看，是坐在自己腿上的人搂住了自己，同时还立起一根手指，抵在唇边，是个噤声的手势：“这家的主人喜欢安静，所以不要发出太大声音，不然会被灭口的。”

他说得煞有介事，眼中也一闪而过一分精明，张佑赫绝对不会看错，可他却因此而更感觉燥热，于是一双手摸上怀里人被皮带勾勒出的紧窄腰线，喉结抖了抖，才用比方才更沙哑的声音开口：“所以，为了我的生命安全着想，你要忍耐些了。”

男人黏糊着欲望的话才说完，安胜浩的皮带扣已经被打开了，金属碰在一起，发出了清脆的响声，却没有敲醒正拥抱着的任何一人。

他们都话里有话，但谁也都不想去把一切都说得太清楚。彼此热切的呼吸交织在一起，给欲望助燃，让一切都发生得理所当然了起来。张佑赫把嘴唇贴上怀里人的脖颈根部，牙齿轻啮着那块和锁骨临近的滑腻皮肤，就像是个饥肠辘辘的吸血鬼，而对方的颈侧对于他有着非同寻常的诱惑力。

的确，他还在干渴。

亲吻持续，而手下的动作也没停。西装裤的拉链一拉到底，又没了腰带紧束，瘦削的身体自然就从布料的包裹中滑了出来。张佑赫干净的手指拽着安胜浩一侧的内裤裤脚，让被藏匿在衣物下而略显白皙的腹面露出来，而微挺的肉茎也因此多了些动作的空间。不过男人的急躁在这时显露无疑，他很快松了那薄软的莫代尔，而是去揉捏手感更为令他满足的肉臀，大手在臀肉上狠狠捏了几道红印，惹得偎在他身上的人软软地哼了两声。

“嘘，你说要小声的......”张佑赫吐着气音揶揄，在臀上的手也顺着腰侧一路上攀，手指探进领子里，勾开那松松系着的衣领上的系带，而后再慢条斯理地一颗颗打开那衬衣的扣子，露出安胜浩略显单薄的胸膛来。当扣子全开，张佑赫就将一双热烫的手掌在对方裸露的皮肤上不断游走，吻也细碎地落在这具甫一见到就吸引了他的身体上。

——他喜欢这身体，毫无疑问。

好在这是张家的地盘，若是叫有二心的人先找到了这么个特别对自己胃口的人来，怕不是要出点什么状况了......

张佑赫在内心感叹，感觉着虚虚勾着自己借力来稳定身体的那双手在微微发抖，怕是已经摸到自己身上微微汗湿并且不断发力而轮廓清晰些的肌肉了吧。安胜浩现在应该是终于觉悟惹上了什么狠角色，可他到底也被爱欲感染，而放弃挣扎了。

可爱的表现，可以加点分数。

拍了一下安胜浩的屁股，张佑赫把他的内裤彻底扯到了腿根以下，随手摸了摸浅淡体毛下半硬的茎身，并顺着轮廓下探，去搓了一下底下小而圆的球囊，而后才收起玩闹，把指尖探入那干涩但软热的甬道，尽可能想要拓展一下。

他平时没什么这方面的过分需求，但基本知识都有，做起来还算顺手。安胜浩把脸埋他肩窝里，任由他把指头在自己身体里抽插到指侧濡湿，也丝毫不挣扎，如同做好了献身的准备。

这点反常其实张佑赫不准备追究，毕竟他不想因为这些事而破坏了自己的兴致。他怀抱着这么个诱人的宝贝，下身早已硬疼不已，只想早点插入这哆哆嗦嗦吮着自己手指的紧致小穴，好好舒缓一下确实是稍微积攒了一阵的情欲。

而随着他手指分剪和四处探摸，安胜浩开始低声哼叫起来，声音好听得让张佑赫觉得他适合去唱歌，不过长得好看演戏应该也还好吧？干脆捧成三栖型的得了......

他分神想着，抽动的速度越来越快，终于叫安胜浩受不了地软塌了腰，轻声开口求他：“慢......慢一点......”

如同顿悟了为什么有人有养金丝雀的喜好，张佑赫跃跃欲试，不过竟隐隐有一点不忍心，不想让安胜浩就做个娇娇软软老实本分的小情人，而是希望他继续散发魅力，一举一动都征服全世界以后，再骄傲地走过来坐在自己怀里，告诉所有觊觎他的人，他们互相拥有对方，谁也抢不走。

说白了，还是渴望占有。

既然想法清晰，那么也不需要再忍耐，就一点点托着安胜浩的身体，帮他一点点在自己的阴茎上坐下来。张佑赫也不顾要不要问身体健康以及去拿安全套的事了，他少有地癫狂疯魔，就很突兀地对着安胜浩发了情，止不住地想要彻底拥有他。而当没了橡胶的隔阂，亲近感的确很不一样，张佑赫喟叹出声，而后迅速开始了抽动，惹得没准备好的小东西连连大叫了两声，自觉失态才闭紧了嘴，只从喉间发出难抑的闷哼。

野合的体验是非同寻常的，张佑赫之前没什么机会，现在才发现确实不错。润滑不到是一方面，不熟悉环境紧张怕被发现又是一方面，都让那容纳他的肉洞异常敏感，不断痉挛，肠壁蠕动吞吐的节奏也跟不上他抽送的动作，于是总是能吸紧了他，让他更是兴奋着往内里闯，想要从头到根部让一整根粗壮的肉茎都蹭过对方最怕被碰触的腺体，给他最极致的快感。

不过想做到那样，可是要把自己那饱满沉重的囊袋都仔细着塞进去才行，也不知道这小东西受不受得了。

就着正好骑乘的体位，张佑赫插得又凶又狠，同时一双手在几乎衣服都被脱得差不多的人身上胡乱地摩挲，手指几次刮过腰侧的软肉，都会惹得安胜浩轻颤不已，下身也会毫无规律地连吮几下，仿佛想就此缴了张佑赫的械，让他就此停下悍然的伐踏，给自己一个喘息的机会。

可惜，哪怕是年轻，黑道龙头到底是黑道龙头，到手了宝贝可是要好好把玩一番，哪有说放过就放过的道理。

于是不止不见停止，张佑赫还捣得更起劲，鼓胀着跳动的粗壮茎物不断地进出着，叫安胜浩这男性的身体都开始变得湿软淋漓，一没注意的功夫，身前就泄了一汪，落在了张佑赫的黑衣服上，明显极了。

安胜浩愕然，眼睛睁得圆圆的，可爱得不行。张佑赫亲了他一下，而后弯身，托着安胜浩的腰把他上身压下了点，伸手去取了剪刀来，然后笑着交到安胜浩手里：“想不想试试剪开我的衣服？”

他劝诱，如同放纵情人，态度一点都不同于之前的冷漠，不过随着内嵌在安胜浩体内的阴茎被绞紧，他对于自己这个决定还是很满意的。

这也算不上是试探，他想着，再抬手摘了帽子，露出湿发，张开五指随便捋了捋，总之就是没有丝毫防备的样子。如果安胜浩这时候想把这锋利的剪刀扎进自己身体里，那真的不一定能挡得住——张佑赫从小到大没做过这么没把握的事情，可就如同想要就地要了安胜浩一样，他想做就做了，所有后果他也都担得起。

玫瑰是有刺的，不过会不会扎到自己，还说不准。

但他现在就想知道结果。

听了他的话，他怀抱着的小玫瑰软着手拉开他的衣角，剪刀锋利，一碰就割裂的布料，发出细微的撕裂声。不过这声音相比起肉壁由于紧张而不断皱缩并发出的湿粘水声来说，还是有点太安静了。

看来挺喜欢这种调调的，倒是容易满足。

安胜浩微微垂头，紧盯着剪刀，老老实实小心翼翼地剪着脏掉的衣服，在剪刀邻近领口时候，还嘬了嘬腮，紧张地把剪刀的尖端转了方向，不让它伤到张佑赫。这种贴心的举动以及在衣服彻底剪开后连带着一同稍稍松开的穴口都令张佑赫感到无比兴奋，于是在除掉身上残余的T恤布料露出精健的体魄后，他也如同释放了一样，开始快速地抽送，想要也达到一次高潮，把自己的东西灌溉给他已经认定要好好维护的唯一一朵玫瑰了。

高潮来得猛烈，每一股精液浇到敏感的肠壁上，都能看到安胜浩身体发颤的模样。没什么比这种事更叫人满足了，张佑赫也不例外。

在射精后的不应期里，张佑赫也没刻意抽出来深埋的阴茎，而是抱着明明不是自己高潮却反应强烈的，有些疲惫感的安胜浩，轻轻吻他的颊侧。他沉了沉心思，还是没有开口问安胜浩的具体来历，因为一次讨要显然是不够的，他还想更多一些。

在满足之前，有些事没那么重要。何况这样被要着，别管安胜浩是什么人，张佑赫都有自信让他无法分神去有舒服之外的念头。

所以闯进了我的玫瑰园，就别想再跑了。

 

 

后续

******

 

那天他们在玫瑰园里大概做了三次，一整个下午都挥霍了过去，而安胜浩最后更是昏睡在他怀里，连抬起指尖都没了力气。

等到李在元找来的时候，张佑赫已经洗了澡换了衣服，安胜浩也是一身清爽，裹着柔软的浴袍睡在大床里不省人事。

看到他没事，李在元松了口气的同时开始对兄长的行为表示不满：“哥，这可是安氏从国外调回来的新任执行总裁，我要是想接着在这圈里好好玩下去，这位是要供着的，你怎么就下手那么快啊？”

“哦，不是你经常叫来养眼睛的小明星啊。”张佑赫稍有些惋惜，作为娱乐圈话语权最大的安氏的人，起点有点高了，不如小明星好哄好捧，不过问题不大。

“......”李在元对这句感叹不知该如何开始吐槽，只能保持沉默。

但张佑赫显然不担心，拍了拍他的肩，竟然是不耐烦地开始送客了：“以后当嫂子也能供着，别担心。”

李在元内心呐喊：这下更要担心了啊！

 

******

 

安胜浩是半夜饿醒的，看见张佑赫在一旁看书，就问他能不能给点吃的。

“想吃什么，我给你做。”张佑赫伸手，摸了摸安胜浩的颊侧，态度温柔。

“你就不先问问我接近你到底想干什么吗？”把脸在他手心里蹭了蹭，安胜浩叹息，还是说起了之前一直避讳不谈的事情。

“吃饱肚子再说，顺便给你点时间消化一下。”就算这时候不知从哪找了副眼镜戴着，张佑赫说这话的时候还是掩不住眼里的暗示性。

安胜浩想了想，说要喝点汤，把张佑赫打发去做饭了。

也不管黑道龙头会做饭这事到底真不真实，他管不了那么多了。

而回想起刚才男人脸上的那个难掩渴求的表情，安胜浩闭上眼，不禁小声感叹：“怎么就喜欢了一个下半身思考的混蛋呢。”

“算了，喜欢就喜欢了，也不是什么大事。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是猴作为业界大佬，是大元巴结的对象，所以也不是第一次来张家，之前有一次看到了老张，有点心动，就了解了一下他，这次来呢，就是想偶遇的，结果没想到老张下手那么快，就从了x
> 
> 这篇设计主要是成年人的感情嘛，就有点随便，但他们因为都心智成熟，能分辨得清什么是自己要的，什么不是，当感觉来了就抓住，哪怕是先为爱鼓掌也可以，用不着和普通人一样先熟悉再培养感情啥的，这就是看对眼以后的结果了x
> 
> 我为啥要解释，其实没啥解释的，就是想看似花匠的大佬霸总把打扮美貌软乎乎的漂亮媳妇扯进怀里然后荷尔蒙爆炸又亲又揉这样【。
> 
> 于是三个小时搞定，手速慢了点，但能写出来就不错了！今天还翘课了【嘘


End file.
